Spunje (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sagittarian Farms, South Dakota; formerly Carplax IV, Skrull Empire, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, furrowed chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Skrull Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Skrull Empire | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Jerry Ordway | First = Maximum Security: Dangerous Planet #1 | HistoryText = Spunje was one of the Cadre K members who lived in the Sagittarian Farms to protect the Skrull-Bovine hybrids. | Powers = *'Mutant Powers': **'Energy Absorption:' Spunje can absorb most types of energy directed toward him. ***'Energy Blast:' He can then rechannel it through his body for concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force/power. This rechanneled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. ***'Invunerability:' The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks. Spunje can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. | Abilities = * Skrull Military Training: is a trained Skrull soldier. ** Aviation: is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. ** Unarmed Combat: is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military. ** Marksmanship: is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = * Skrull-Military Uniform: wears a Skrull-military uniform, which alters as he changes shape and size. | Transportation = * Skrull-Military Transport: will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = * Skrull-Military Weaponry: will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human)